


Verso and Recto

by Atroposisms



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gunplay, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposisms/pseuds/Atroposisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He consumed you, completely and utterly, molding you to his liking. You went along with it, because deep down you knew that no one else could appreciate you for you. It's a joyous feeling, after all, to find someone just as awful as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly self-indulgent fic that started out as a one-shot and just branched from there. Fic takes place after one of the bad endings (Namatame is not shoved into the TV but is subsequently jailed, Adachi isn't identified, and thus the protagonist leaves the town with the mystering remaining unsolved.)
> 
> Eventual smut. Kishōtenketsu-esque plot (or lack thereof).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

I.

This was how it started.

  
Him finding you - intending for you to be the next kidnapping victim - standing over a bloodied dead man at your feet, a knife in your latex gloved hands. His eyes had narrowed, taking in the scene before him, and you stared back unabashadly.

  
"So, you're the one who's been behind this."

  
You shrugged, not saying a word.

  
"The police have started cottoning on, you know."

  
You shrugged again, looking supremely unconcerned. "And yet, I feel as if you finding me like this was just pure luck, and not because the police here are particularly thorough." You tilted your head. "So, you followed me here."

  
He shrugged, just as you had, and then grinned.

  
"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

  
And thus, a new beginning. Something unusual. You had somehow managed to remain unconcerned, but he knew that you were wary of him. You knew that he could turn you in, since he knew where that body was. He used that to his advantage, levaraging it against you to rope you into what he wanted. It was so easy - with Namatame gone, he needed someone else to take his place. Someone who could get around easily, wouldn't arouse any suspicion. He did figure that it would be a problem, what with you being a slight young teen, but then, you were also a killer. Someone who worked with your own hands, rather than roping someone else into doing the work for you.

  
You could manage.

  
He called you into his office at work on a Sunday. The hallways were empty, nearly everyone but him and the officer at the front desk at home for Showa Day. And he explained things. How he was the one who was originally behind the disappearances and murders of two women, how a group of teens had tried to solve the murder and oh yes, he supposed that they did. But they never did find out the truth about that, now did they? And then their precious leader left, and they were rudderless, and ultimately useless in pursuring that truth that they so desperately wanted.

  
You remained relatively nonplussed about it all, and he found that it aggravated him slightly.

  
"Stranger things have happened," you said, and he found himself wanting to rip away your composure.

  
But then, what was it that they taught about serial killers? How they lacked true emotional responses, and simply mimicked what the people around them expected out of them? (Or was that sociopaths? Was there any difference, really?)  
  
He wondered if there was any true difference with you. If the killings were your own sort of mask to hide away whatever it was underneath.

  
He took a sip of his coffee, staring over the rim at you, and you stared right back at him.

"You won't turn me in," he said.

You shook her head. "Why would I? I can implicate you, just like you can implicate me. It'd only result in mutual destruction, and I have a vested interest in continuing my life as is."

Smart girl.

 

* * *

 

  
Adachi began to set aside some time to look into your background. It was relatively easy, although he did have to come up with some excuse as to why he was dedicating a bit of his spare time looking into a random teenage girl.

  
_"She's new to town, and I'd figure it'd be good to know a little about everyone who moves here."_

  
It wasn't the first time you had come into his sights, but the initial glance at you didn't reveal much. New to Inaba, moved here from a major city, a second year at Yasogami. Your parents remained in the city, and you stayed in what was technically your parent's summer home in the countryside. So, a rich bitch city-slicker, like that Ebihara girl, whom gossipers constantly were abuzz about.

  
But that was it. There was nothing more to you, other than your looks, that caught his attention. You did your school work, volunteered every now and then. Was in a club. Good grades. And so you had quickly faded into the background, no more important than the dirt on the street.

  
That wasn't all there was to it, though, was there? Two months after you had moved to Inaba, disappearances began to occur again. Not residents of Inaba, but tourists. People who came to the town to stay at the Amagi Inn, or to see the home town of Risette, or...well, that was it, really. There was nothing else that was particlarly special about the town, other than those two things. And it wasn't like they disappeared while they were visiting. It was just....they would arive in town, do their tourist business, check out from the Inn, leave without incident, but they simply never made it back home.

  
The first body was discovered just on the outside of town, multilated, and badly decomposed. The autopsy estimated that, by the rate of decomposition, the person had been dead for at least three months. Teeth were missing, and fingertips were burned away, so identifying the body was difficult. That was the only body that was found (although Adachi now knew the location of a second one). But there were certainly more than two disappearances, but he wasn't aware of where the others were. Or what you had done to them.

  
The police were stumped, the town horrified.

  
His department brought together a list of people who had gone missing, collecting missing persons cases from neighboring cities and towns. A list was compiled, cross-checked, confirmed missing and possible victims of another serial killer.  
You as the new girl wasn't questioned, although they did look quickly into your background, and just as quickly looked away. The timing wasn't right - you had been in town for quite a few months at that point, and besides, how could a high school girl commit a crime like that?

  
Whispers began again that maybe it was Namatame, but that wasn't possible. On top of him serving a significant sentence, the signatures for the crime wasn't the same, not even close. There was nothing that even remotely resembled the disappearances of Saki and Mayumi. The criminal profiler on staff stated that the murderer was most likely a man in his mid-twenties to late-thirties, sullen and harboring a secret anger. Most likely out of a job, or working something minimum wage. The police scoured through lists of people, trying to match someone up, and coming up with nothing.

  
The department shoved the case aside, eventually citing a lack of evidence for a reasonable suspect and putting the death down to the victim possibly being involved in suspicious and illegal activities and that, quite frankly, because he had left the bounds of Inaba that it wasn't within their jurisdiction, anyway.

  
He knew better now, and he had to admire your skill and smarts with which you had gone about with your killing. Hell, if he hadn't known better, he couldn't have imagined it - with tits and ass like yours, you could have made a career out of being a gravure model.

  
But, you hadn't.

He found you interesting.

 

* * *

  
  
The two of you met for coffee, right after school on a Tuesday. It would be mostly empty - students in clubs or studying at home for exams, the adults hard at work at whatever shitty deskjob they had. He had some time off from whatever it was Dojima had wanted him to do, and you had arrived at the Junes food court, still in your school uniform. It was late spring, and while they had switched from their winter uniforms, there was still a chill in the air from the fog. A dark grey scarf was wrapped around your neck. Short skirt (they certainly weren't that short when he was in high school), thigh high socks. Hair loose over your shoulders. Adachi tore his eyes away from your legs, and gestured for you to sit down.

  
"Am I in trouble, Adachi-san?" You asked politely, taking a seat across from him. Your shoulders were square, back ramrod straight, and both hands were cupped around your cup of coffee.

  
"No! No, nothng of that sort." He laughed sheepishly. "You're just, well, new here, so I thought it'd be a good idea to just... invite you out." 

  
"Oh, okay," you responded finally, but her posture relaxed noticeably. "That's very kind of you, Adachi-san." You smiled softly.

  
He fiddled with his own coffee, adding sugar, stirring, a tad more sugar, more stirring. Your gaze was slightly unsettling, because you knew just as well as he that this was just a polite mask for polite society. Finally he took a sip, deeming his coffee acceptable.

  
"How're you finding Inaba?"

  
You mirrored him, taking a drink of your own coffee. "It's nice, here. Quiet. I admit to missing the city at times, but the silence here is..." You shrugged, smiling again. "Well, it's boring at times, but I find my own excitement. You've been here a year longer than I have, right? What do you think of Inaba, Adachi-san?"

  
He was hoping that he was imagining the slight mocking undercurrent to your voice.

  
"You're new here, but you already know that about me?"

  
"It's a small town and I've been here for about half a year now. Everyone knows something about everyone else, and people like to talk."

  
He leaned back in his seat. "And it'd be very easy for them to find something new to gossip about, too," he said lightly. Immediately, the smile slipped off your face and your back stiffened again, small hands and thin fingers wrapped around the coffee cup for warmth.

  
"Yes, you're right," you said tersely, "although let's be blunt, yes? I know you looked into me, Adachi-san, it's the least I expect of you. And I did the same, although my tools are limited since I'm simply a high school student, and only so many questions can be dismissed as my being new to the town before suspicions arise as to why I'm asking so much about you."

  
"Unless they think you simply have a thing for me," he said, interrupting you and grinning. There really was no reason for him to say that, other than to see if it would pull a response out of you. Anything other than rigidity.

  
"Adachi-san!" To his surprise, and your embarrassment, you flushed. "That's...."

  
His grin became even wider; maybe less sociopath on your end and simply just a twisted high school girl. Then he sighed, glancing at his watch.

  
"I need to get back to work before Dojima-san starts blowing up my phone," he said, pulling out a small notebook and pen out of his jacket pocket, scribbling something on a blank page. He ripped it out, handed it to you, and stood. "My cell number, so I won't have to call you from my work phone. Well, back to work I guess..." He sighed, looking worn at the thought of having to go back to the office.

  
You took the piece of paper, staring at it suspiciously as if it would suddenly combust in your hands. "Um, okay..." You tucked it away into your school bag.

  
"Well, anyway, I'll call you." He grinned at you. "Partner."


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers. Thanks to everyone who's read this piece of self-gratifying fic. Comments welcome/appreciated/etc.
> 
> I do also have quite a bit of this written out, it just needs to be typed/edited, so for now updates should be about every other day/every three days.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

  
II.

Life in Inaba went on.  
  
Your own murders had ceased completely, and tourism slowly returned to the town as the fear of being brutally mutilated and killed lessened, until it finally disappeared.  
  
However, the disappearances of people, only for them to show up days later strung upside down on a pole, took on a mythical quality to the town. It was the curse of Inaba, some strange supernatural quality that the residents simply took up as a fact of life. If anything, it seemed to bring some more tourists to Inaba. The weirdos, the ones who believed in angels and demons and ghosts, came en masse to see the town, to see the areas where the deceased would appear, with their electromagnetic devices, trying to appear clever and say 'oh yes, there's some supernatural force around here, definitely, it's nothing human that's killing these people'.  
  
Adachi privately thought they were right about that, at least. It wasn't a human that killed them, but it sure as hell wasn't something like a ghost or some angry demon.  
  
Small businesses sprang up with the rise of the myth (or curse, or haunting, whatever it was the people called it) that peddled charms for luck and protection to reduce one's chances of being kidnapped and killed. Some people thought it still had something to do with the fog that came and went, although the hysteria had noticeably lessened as time went on. Fog, just like the disappearances, had simply become another fact of life.  
  
He had to admire, in some sense, the tenacity with how humans tried to force their schema to accept anything that didn't fit properly into their worldview. How they twisted and eventually forced a circle into a square hole, declaring that it fit perfectly and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with things, thank you very much for your concern but please stop asking.  
  
At the beginning of the disappearances occuring again, closed-door meetings occurred between elected officials and his department. Meetings, at least, where he didn't have to present anything and just let Dojima-san do all the talking.  
  
Politicians worried over how the town would be viewed, how this would affect businesses, if things would suffer. Detectives worried about the safety of the residents, wondering if this was the work of Namatame. But didn't he say that he wasn't behind the murders of the first two women? Someone proposed a copycat murder, since it clearly wasn't Namatame and no one wanted to admit the possibility that maybe they never caught the person who murdered those women in the first place. Eventually, after much discussion, they settled on letting the people believe that it was something supernatural, and that this was just one of those cases where they had nothing to go on - no evidence, no suspect that sprang out at them as suspicious. Just like the Zodiac Killer in the U.S., they said, we've got nothing to go on.  
  
So leave it, let the people alone, they've already adapted.

* * *

  
Things progressed apace, and Adachi found that his thoughts increasingly lingered on you, and he found himself making excuses to see you.  
  
So he would invite you out for coffee, saying that it was the polite thing to do. In public, your masks slid into place with one practiced motion, fulfilling the requirements society needed of them. Adachi occasionally would use this to pry into your life, not that you ever really gave much in return to his questions.  
  
He knew that you lived in a fairly rich part of Inaba, what counted for rich for the countryside at any rate. He knew that the home you stayed in was technically your parents' summer home, and that you had moved here on your own for whatever reason that you refrained from sharing with him. Your mother was originally from Inaba, and your father was some executive for some large company or another who was often abroad securing trade agreements and contracts. You also had a sister, who remained in the city with your mother. For all intents and purposes, you didn't seem to be particularly close with your family, and it seemed to suit you just fine.  
  
Even when he asked about you at school, under the guise of seeing how you were doing by request of your mother, there wasn't much that the teachers could tell him that he didn't already know. You attended class, had decent grades. A model student, if a bit on the lonely side. From what he could see, you didn't have anyone you could properly call a friend, with the one person who came closest was another girl whom you had met in the music club.  
  
Adachi found himself glad that it was another girl. Thankful for the fact that it wasn't a guy, and most definitely not that Hanamura brat who tended to sniff around any attractive girl that came into his sights.

* * *

  
Adachi looked up and down the street, wanting to make sure that it was, indeed, empty. Granted, it was in the middle of the day and people were either at work or in school, but...still. It paid to be cautious, sometimes. Reassured, he resumed lifting up flower pots, and the welcome mat, then feeling along the doorframe to find a magnet. Fingers closing upon some metal, and he sighed in relief. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do if he couldn't find the spare key; he didn't want to break into your home, and have to come up with some excuse. You had an unerring ability to discern when someone was lying to you, as good as he was at coming up with falsehoods.  
  
He unlocked the door, and stepped inside, peering over his shoulder one last time before closing the door behind him.  
  
Glancing around, he found that it was no different than when he had been here before. He knew it was a large home, but without your presence there, it seemed even larger and more imposing. The two often met at your place as well, although you never gave him a tour of the place, remaining stubbornly private about whatever it was behind closed doors and up the stairs. Not that it really mattered, since his eyes tended to linger on your legs as you led him to the living room, and when the two sat at the kotatsu, his eyes strayed to the swell of your breasts underneath your clothes.  
  
Well, now that he had free reign to explore the house, might as well start with the door closest to him.  
  
It led to a garage, large enough for two cars. There was currently only one car, a foreign import sedan in sleek, space grey. He had never seen the car out on the streets of Inaba, and he wondered if you knew how to drive. Maybe not.  
  
The next door led to a large room, an office. One wall had bay windows, the curtains wide open to let in the mid-day sunlight. A mini grand piano stood by the bay windows, pages of sheet music resting on the sheet stand. Another wall had built-in floor-to-ceiling bookcases, completely filled with books. Some had matching leather bindings, and those were conspicuously coated in dust. The remaining half were a broad collection of novels from the local bookstore. These, unlike the leather bound ones, were not covered in dust. A large and imposing dark wood desk also stood to one side of the office. It was bare of any stationery, and was covered in a thick layer of dust as well. Adachi glanced back at the piano; it was clean, free of clutter and shiny, as if recently polished.  
  
He exited the office, closing the door behind him, and walked to the living room.  
  
Here was the room that he was most familiar with; this was where the two sat, and planned. More often than not, the coffee table was covered with a spread of schoolbooks and notes, as if he had rudely interrupted your study session. It was now bare. The white leather couches looked cold and uninviting, the screen of the flat-screen TV blank. Occasionaly when he was here, the TV would be on, and playing what seemed to be documentaries. Every now and then, they would be foreign (and it did seem as if you knew what they were saying, since there were no subtitles on those). Othertimes they would be local documentaries. Many of them seemed to be about music.  
  
He once asked you what you wanted to do after you graduated colleged. You shrugged, answered as if the subject didn't interest you.  
  
"Never really thought about it. It's not like I have any marketable talents that will land me a good job after college," you said dryly.  
  
Adachi wandered to the kitchen, idly opening cabinets and drawers. Things neatly organized, the bare minimum for someone to live here. When he opened the fridge door, there wasn't much in the fridge either. Some fruits, some vegetables, some meats. An entire bottom shelf was filled with neatly lined up bottles of water and yogurt drinks. The freezer was empty.  
  
There was only one last closed door on the first floor, and he found himself oddly disappointed. It was empty and bare, what was obviously meant to be a guest room. There was a spare futon neatly folded away in a corner, a loveseat and a desk. Everything was dusty as well.  
  
So that left upstairs.  
  
Adachi climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time, and emerged on the second level. Here, finally, was some sign that someone actually lived here, and that this wasn't a house for sale and staged by a realtor.  
  
There was a den, and from what he could see, three more doors. The den looked like a mini recording studio, or at least, what he imagined a recording studio to look like. There were several metal music stands (excellent blunt force trauma weapons, he thought), a case that held a cello and a double-bass. A smaller case held two violins, and one slightly larger violin. Two guitars and two basses hung from a large wall hanger. A large CD tower was completely crammed full of CDs, and a display shelf mounted on the wall held a collection of vinyls, safely housed in their sleeves.  
  
Everything was meticulously dust-free. Clearly, you were the music-lover of the household, if the cleanliness was anything to go by. The piano downstairs in the office was dust-free as well, and he wondered if it hadn't been recently polished, if there would have been your fingerprints along the black keys and the lacquered wood.  
  
Large music collection aside, he turned to open the remaining doors.  
  
One opened to the master bedroom - impressive. There was a walk-in closet that was the size of his own bedroom, and a large tub with what looked like jacuzzi jets. Everything was chrome and marble, and Adachi made a note to himself to look into what company it was that her father worked for. Clearly, her mother had married the right man. Or... maybe not, considering how one of their daughters turned out.  
  
It was mostly empty. There were some clothes hanging in the closet, and the bed - an actual bed, not a futon - was made, but he had no doubt that if someone were to lay down a huge cloud of dust would puff into the air.  
  
The second door led to another bedroom - what would have been your sister's, he supposed. The futon was folded neatly, just like the guest bedroom downstairs. There was a desk, and a corkboard mounted on the wall by the desk. A small bookshelf was cluttered with magazines - girly ones, about idols and make-up and fashion. The closet door was half-open, and some clothes hung there. Red, purple, bright yellow. But again, signs of being untouched.  
  
So the final door had to be yours.  
  
Adachi tried to open the door, and frowned when it wouldn't open. Of course it would be locked; it was totally your style to be this private and to go to such lengths to ensure it. Fumbling for his wallet, he picked out the thickest plastic card - the Junes Saver's Program - and slid it in the space between the door and doorjamb. After some fiddling and nearly snapping the plastic card in half, he heard the click as the tumblr was pushed aside by the plastic.  
  
He opened the door, unsure of what to find.  
  
He blinked, taking it in. It was very similar to what his own apartment was like - neurotically neat and bare, almost lacking any real sign of life. The futon was white and clean, neatly laid out. There was a small love seat by the sliding glass doors that led to your balcony, and the curtains were pinned back to let the sun in. A faint smell of cloves, vanilla, and burnt sugar was in the air. In one corner, there was a white desk, neat and clean. Like your sister's room, a cork board hung on the wall nearby. A dresser, the same white wood as your desk. Adachi hesitated for a moment, then walked to the dresser, and rifled through it. The first drawer were your bras - he gave a low whistle, double-checking the sizing on them. 80E. What the hell were you eating that was going straight to your tits? He looked through the drawer, not sure of what he was really looking for, although he did delight in knowing what your bras now looked like underneath your clothes. Unlike the black and grey that you tended to wore, these were cute - pastels and bows, mostly pinks and sky blues and mint greens. They were mostly girly and cutesy, nothing particularly sexy or sluttish. He shut the bra drawer, and opened the one underneath it.  
  
Panties. Feeling somewhat like a fifteen year old boy again, he flipped through them. Many of them matched the bras in the drawer above, and he grinned; you preferred to match her bras and panties, and he found that fact charming. Adachi's thoughts idly drifted, imagining the two of them going clothes shopping, and for whatever reason he was in the dressing room with yuu, and you were trying on lingerie, modeling them for him, running your hands over your chest and down your sides.   
  
_"What do you think, Adachi-san? Do you like this?" You would do a full turn, letting him see you from every angle. "What do you prefer to see me in?"_  
  
Yanking his thoughts away from that fantasy, he impulsively grabbed a pair of panties (a pastel yellow pair with pink polka dots), shoved them into his jacket pocket, and then slammed the dresser drawer shut with a bang. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, and hoping that you wouldn't notice a missing pair, he glanced about the rest of the room.  
  
The only two real signs that someone lived there were the photo strips pinned to the board - the photo strips that those purikura booths printed out. It was you, and some other girl in the photo - maybe two years younger than now. You were smiling broadly - a true smile, not the practiced and polite one that you offered to everyone around you. You weren't wearing black, like you tended to do when you weren't in your school uniform, and your arm was around the other girl. The two were laughing, making faces, surrounded by cute stickers that the purikura booth let them used to decorate.  
  
The other girl didn't look like your sister, there was no resemblance between the two. So a friend?  
  
He glanced back at the desk; there was a picture frame, turned so that it's backing was facing out instead of the photo. He picked up the frame, turned it over. It was you, and the same girl. You looked older; maybe it was taken right before you moved to Inaba? The photo was taken at the beach, and the two girls were in bikinis, arms around one another. Both were smiling, looking as if the photo was taken mid-laugh. Adachi hesitated for a moment, and then flipped it over to undo the backing, and took out the photo. Taking out his wallet, he tucked the photo carefully into his wallet, placing the frame back on the desk.  
  
He had enough time.  
  
Two hours later and a second visit to your home, the photo was back in it's frame, everything in place, and the bedroom door was locked as it was before he entered your home.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this entire fic basically has one giant trigger warning slapped all over it (see: tags). This chapter in particular.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

III.  
  
You were stroking his cock, eyes shyly cast downwards, unable to quite look him in the eye or even look at his growing length in your hand. Your hands were small, soft; nails painted a pale and feminine light pink. Moaning quietly, he ran a hand through your hair, fisting a handful and tugging harshly. You gasped in pain, and your hand stopped moving.  
  
"Open your mouth," he said, and you did as he said, eyes watering slightly. Those full pink lips of yours. He had wanted to fuck your mouth for quite some time, if he was being honest with himself. With one hand gripping the base of his erection, he pulled your mouth towards the head of his cock; you got the hint, closing your mouth around him, and he shuddered slightly as he felt the flat of your tongue run along his length. Now both hands were fisted in your hair, tugging slightly.  
  
"Stay still," he said hoarsely, and he began to press his cock deeper into your mouth. Immediately, your hands pressed at his thighs, wanting him to stop and pull away. He didn't pay any attention to those futile efforts, firmly holding your head in place, finally burying the entire length of his cock in your mouth. You were breathing heavily through your nose, and you looked up at him with watering, pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't try to move away," he warned, and began to fuck your mouth. He didn't care whether or not you could handle a face fuck, didn't care if you were enjoying it. All he wanted was the pleasure that he took from the feel of your wet mouth around his cock, the vibrations of the noises you made, your throat convulsing against him. If anything, the obscene wet sounds of your gagging, your small whimpers and the sight of your mouth stretched around the girth of his cock spurned him on thrust into your mouth even harder.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for awhile now," he panted, "it's been taking everything I've had not to just fuck your mouth and that virgin cunt of yours on the floor of your living room."  
  
You made a small noise, hands balled into fists against his thighs, and then you were sagging slightly, eyes fluttering closed as you found it harder and harder to breathe. Adachi glanced down, noticing your response, and slowed his thrusts, before finally stopping and pulling out, letting his cock rest against your slightly swollen lips. You immediately began to cough and pant for your breath, head still held in place by his hands.   
  
"As much as I want to cover your face in my cum..." He paused to catch his breath, and you looked up at him, tears beginning to run down you face, and you sniffled. "I'd rather fuck you first." Adachi grinned maliciously at you. "I'm going to be your first, aren't I?" You didn't answer, still sniffling and trying to catch your breath.  
  
Then he sighed. "It's fine, you don't have to admit it, I know the answer." He placed one hand on your shoulder, shoving you onto your back, and he knelt, straddling your prone form.  
  
"First, off with your clothes." He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a switchblade, the blade flicking out. Your eyes widened at the sight, and you whimpered, trying to squirm away from him.  
  
"Ah-ah, enough of that." He clamped his knees around your hips, preventing you from moving away from him. "If you move, the more likely it is I'll cut that pretty skin of yours..." Adachi leered down at you. "Unless you want that, of course."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
The fabric parted easily under the sharp blade of the knife, and he flicked aside the two halves of your now-ruined uniform. Lifting up the straps of your bra, he sliced through them with two easy motions, and pulled away the cups of your bra, revealing your tits.  
  
"Fucking amazing, you could be a gravure model with tits like these." He folded the knife back into the handle, tossing it aside, then grabbed one of your breasts, squeezing harshly. "I almost thought these were fake when I first saw you. That would have been incredibly whorish of you. But they _are_ real..." He let go, instead brushing a thumb over one of your nipples, watching your reaction as you shivered, biting your lip. Adachi looked contemplative, and then released his hold on your hips, standing up over you.  
  
With one foot, he nudged aside your legs. "Spread your legs.... I said spread your fucking legs, dammit. Lift up your skirt..." With another whimper, you spread your legs and pulled up the hem of your skirt obediently.  
  
"It's much easier when girls just listen to men. It makes things easier on everyone, you know?" He said, almost conversationally. "Honestly, those first two murders never would have happened if those bitches just did what I want." Adachi shrugged. "Bygones will be bygones." Staring down at you, he slowly stroked his cock, enjoying your humiliation. The temptation to just stand over you and jack off and cum all over you was incredibly strong. Your face was flushed, eyes averted once more.  
  
He glanced over your body, your full tits, the flat planes of your stomach. Down to your cunt, a noticeable damp spot on the triangle of your panties.  
  
Adachi laughed. "I've barely even touched you and you're wet. Damn." Deciding that he'd rather fuck you, he kneeled back down again, and grabbed ahold of your panties, roughly tearing the thin fabric, earning a small shriek from you.  
  
"Looks like you're getting off on this. You want me, don't you?" He took in the sight of your shaved cunt, gaze dark and predatory.  
  
At this, you dropped the hem of your skirt and covered your face, the blush deepening, and you shook your head. "N-no! I don't....please, Adachi-san..."  
  
Settling between your legs, he pulled you closer to him before resting your legs on his shoulders. He reached out to tug away one of your hands away from your face. "Hey, don't be like that, you were asking for this, you know?" The head of his cock nudged against your entrance. "Dressing like you do whenever I come over. Those short skirts, those tank tops, your tits hanging out. Practically flashing me your cunt. You were basically begging for me to fuck you." He pressed his hips forwards, the wide head of his cock starting to force it's way into your cunt.  
  
He paused, giving you a moment as you tried to protest, and then, grinning still, he gave a small thrust, sliding his dick into your pussy and past any resistance. Tight, tight - incredibly tight. He continued to slide his length inside of you and ignored your cries of pain. Your hands were pushing at his shoulders, trying to shove him off, and he smacked one away with irritation.  
  
"Oh shut up," he muttered, shifting his hips so he had a better angle, he then sank himself all the way to the hilt inside of your warmth. Giving himself a moment to savor the feeling of ridding you of your virginity, he smiled tenderly down at you. "See, not so bad, right?" You were breathing heavily, shaking underneath him, and he brushed a strand of your hair out of your face.  
  
Then the moment of tenderness was over, and he thrust himself into you over and over again, the pace fast and rough. You were bleeding, completely and utterly unused to the intrusion, fingers digging into the ground in pain. The sight of the blood caused him to raise your hips up off the ground so he could fuck you deeper.  
  
Gradually, your whimpers of pain turned into quiet moans, confusion appearing on your face at the shift in sensation. Adachi grinned again.  
  
"You do like this," he grunted, "you did want this. You wanted me to rape you this entire fucking time." He could feel the walls of your pussy squeeze his cock, could see your mouth part as you moaned. His thrusts became erratic, and one of his hands wrapped itself around your throat, squeezing gently. Your eyes widened, and you grabbed at the hand, but he squeezed harder. As you gasped, he could feel you clench even harder around him, so he leaned in slightly, applying more pressure to the pale column of your throat.  
  
Your eyes fluttered, rolling into the back of your head as he cut off your air supply, and you silently gasped for breath.  
  
One more thrust and he gave a quiet moan, cumming inside of you. Adachi continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm, filling you with his cum.  
  
Finally, he pulled out, panting lightly. Cum and blood was dripping out of you onto the ground, and you just lay there, eyes closed and shivering...  
  
Warmth flooded his hand, and he could feel his hips lifting off his futon slightly. He continued to stroke himself, gently squeezing the tip of his cock, milking out the last of his cum. Adachi lay there for a few minutes, eyes still closed, wanting to keep the fantasy of you lying thoroughly fucked in his mind. Eventually, he sighed and opened his eyes, and with his clean hand reached for a box of tissues to clean himself up. He turned to glance at the blinking numbers of his alarm clock; two in the morning, and he had to be up in about four hours for work.

* * *

  
He had spent the first few days after breaking into your home fretting over whether or not you had noticed anything different, wondering if there was going to be a call and a dispatch to your home on grounds of a break-in.  
  
After breaking into your home, he stole a pair of your underwear, and made a copy of the photo that you had in the frame on your desk with his copier at home before returning the original. When he had gotten back to his own place, he had grabbed a pair of scissors, cut the half of the photo with your friend off and chucked it into the trash. Feeling like a fifteen year old boy again - shame and embarrassment - he had shoved the pair of pastel yellow panties into his dresser, buried under his own clothes. The photo was tucked into his wallet, buried in a large sheaf of receipts. But the moment of guilt passed quickly, and anxiety bloomed in its place.  
  
Adachi ran his hand through his hair. It had been a week, and there was no sign from you. It didn't seem like you were avoiding him, just busy.

But as the days passed, and there was no sign of an angry text or call from you, the nervousness eased away.

Adachi turned back to his paperwork, and let his thoughts float towards fantasies of you.


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% sure this is just going to be a collection of smut now. Because, why not?
> 
> Thank you for hits/comments/kudos/subs. I really appreciate it all!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

The past few months had been of him neatly dissecting and pinning you in his mental display case. And it was just so easy; it was easy because you were so young in comparison to him, and so isolated. No real friends, no family here with you to watch over your shoulder. So easy to acclimate you to light touches (nothing that was inappropriate, nothing that you could really protest without giving offense). And you were quiet and angry and tired of the polite ostracization from most of the people of Inaba, who knew deep down and unconsciously that you were dangerous. Behind the mild mask, there was an interesting dichotomy - frustration and anger, and a sort of bemused innocence. It was almost too easy for Adachi to take those feelings and to fold and forge them into what he wanted you to feel. Not that he felt guilt over it, not at all. After all, every single human manipulated each other in order to get what they wanted, and what he was doing was simply no different. Adachi had no doubt that you were playing your own pieces to try and have him wrapped about your finger - but he was older, he was wiser, he had more experience in twisting and bending things to his liking.

Spring turned into summer, and school was coming to a close. Adachi hadn't seen you in quite some time, knowing that you needed to finish up the week of exams, but it was still extremely irksome. A wrap of paranoia had settled around in, and he wondered if it was because you had been asked out. Found another boy, had invited him into your home... It usually took a few moments to yank himself out of that particular train of thought, and it usually resulted in him jacking off as he lay in his futon at night, channeling the jealousy and anger into his fantasies of you.

  
Adachi sighed, locking his gun in his desk drawer, and left the building. Another slow day, filled mostly with administrative paperwork. It felt as if time had slowed just to piss him off. Eventually, Dojima-san had shrugged helplessly, and told him that here was nothing more that he could do. He stood outside, looking at the overcast sky, briefly pondering something. Finally deciding, he headed to Junes to run an errand, and then headed to your home.

  
You would be home; he knew your entire schedule at this point.

  
You answered the doorbell, as he knew you would. You tilted your head to one side, looking confused.

  
"Adachi-san?"

  
He gave his boyish grin. "I thought I'd visit and congratulate you on finishing your exams."

  
"Oh." You raised your eyebrows, but sounded pleased, and let him in. You led him to the living room, and his eyes stayed glued to your legs. While you were still wearing your school uniform skirt, you had changed your top into a plain, heather grey shirt. You were probably sitting on the floor at the coffee table before you answered the door, and your skirt had risen up slightly. He licked his lips, fingers tightening on his grip of the plastic bag in his hand.

  
"Well, make yourself at home, Adachi-san. You're here enough as it is," you said, sounding amused, as you headed to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

  
He sat down on the couch, and ran his hand over the armrest. The white leather was soft, and he could only imagine how expensive it was.

  
"No, I'm good, thank you."

  
You comes back out of the kitchen with a tray in your hands, carrying a teapot and two cups, just in case. Your eyebrows were raised at the sight of Adachi holding a six-pack of beer in his hands. You set down the tray, and sat a few feet away from him on the couch.

  
Adachi pulled a can out of the plastic ring, and proferred it towards you. "Want one?"

  
"I'm still underage, Adachi-san."

  
He scoffed, popping the tab on the can and handed it to you anyway. "Like that really stops people," he said. You took the can, sniffed it hesitantly, and wrinkled your pert nose.

  
"Just take a drink, alright?" He opened a can of his own, taking a hearty swig.

  
You looked doubtful, but took a sip, and made a face. "It tastes like liquid bread, but not good," you said.

  
Adachi laughed, and you looked a little embarrassed. "It gets better the more you drink," he said, drinking his own beer, watching you.

  
You took his advice, looking at it as if it were a can of cold medicine, and but nonetheless downed about half the can. You shuddered, clearly unused to the taste of alcohol.

  
"Is the beer a congratulations present?" You asked, drinking some more, and sifting in your seat, your skirt riding up your legs. His eyes slipped down, briefly, to eye your legs. You didn't notice.

  
"It is." He set his own can down on the coffee table, taking another full one to replace the now almost-empty one in your hand. "It's about time you got to drink alcohol, you know. You're practically an adult with no experience in adult things."

  
You took the can, taking a large gulp. "Yeah, well, when you're busy with school and trying to get away with murder that tends to take up a lot of freetime to do..adult things." 

  
"Hm. Do you wish that you had time to go and do those things?

  
You looked thoughtful, beer raised halfway to your mouth. You shrugged, and drained the second can. "It's not something that's every really occurred to me." You twisted, leaned over to place the now empty can on the coffee table. "Getting a desk job, forced interactions with people at work. All of that, day in and day out... It's not  _appealing_. It's just...being stuck in a rut."

  
"But you weren't thinking of things like getting a desk job and forced interactions, were you?"

  
Now you paused, and narrowed your eyes at him. There was a light flush on your face, and Adachi realized that you were probably at the least tipsy. 

  
"Well, yeah... I mean, no, that's not what I was thinking of. I'm just..." The flush turned darker, and you looked away nervously. "I've been asked out, and during the over-night school trip some of the guys and girls..." You trailed off, and fidgeted in your seat. "Ai-san talked to me, for whatever reason, and just sort of gave me advice since she overheard him asking me out and... Oh, nevermind!" You managed to garble eventually. Adachi was inwardly triumphant, pleased that you did prove yourself to be such a lightweight.

  
Now it was Adachi's turn to raise his eyebrows. "What, you're not curious? Especially after that Ebihara girl butted her way in?"

You looked away from him, fingers fidgeting with the folds of your skirt. "I mean, I  _am...._ "

  
Adachi beckoned a finger at you. "Come here," he said, voice low and smooth. Hesitating for only a second, you slid over, but not close enough. "Closer," he encouraged, until you were next to him. He reached out, took gentle hold of your hips and pulled you into his lap so that you straddled him, sitting on his thighs.You leaned away from him, slightly uncomfortable, as if you were having second thoughts.

  
"This....this is okay, right?" You mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

  
He reached up, rubbing a strand of your hair between his fingers, grinning. "You have no problem killing people but you're uncomfortable being this close to me? Your partner?" He teased.

  
Now you pouted. "Hey, you're making fun of me."

  
"Can't take a joke?"

  
"Um..."

  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." His hand slid from your hair to your chin, grasping it gently and pulling you closer. He kissed you, a gentle brush of his lips against yours, and you stiffened against him, then pulled away.

  
"I think this was a bad idea," you mumbled, swaying slightly in his lap.

  
Adachi kissed you again, slightly more insistent this time, one arm wrapped around your waist. "It's not a bad idea." He smiled at you, pouring on the charm. "So I was your first kiss, then?"

  
You looked away again.

  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like you're really going to have a decent experience with boys in high school." He kissed your forehead, then then the tip of your nose and you giggled. "Much better that it be with me. I am your partner, after all. You should feel comfortable around me."

  
"I am!" You insisted.

  
"Hm..." He looked at you doubtfully.

  
"It's fine, really! You can, you know..."

  
Adachi pulled you into another kiss, and you relaxed against his him. He nipped gently at your bottom lip, and hesitatingly, you opened your mouth, allowing him entrance. His tongue swept into your mouth, quickly claiming dominance and you moaned into the kiss, your hands clutching at the lapels of his jacket. He was pleased by your responsiveness, enjoying your sweetness and strange naivete. It was refreshing. Your perfume of cloves, vanilla and burnt sugar enveloped him.

  
Finally, he pulled away from the kiss, looking amused as he surveyed your reations. You looked dazed, and was swaying slightly in his lap again.

  
"Oh....Adachi-san..." You mumbled, clearly trying not to slur too much. "That was..."

  
"Good?" He supplied, smirking.

  
You nodded. "That."

  
Adachi's hands slid down to the hem of your shirt, tugging it up and over your bra and then to your skirt, flipping it up to tuck the end of it into your waistband. You flushed furiously, and tried to cover yourself with your hands.

  
"Hey, don't do that." Adachi tugged your hands away, placing them back on his chest. "There's no need to be embarrassed at all around me. After all, plotting to kill people together... is far more intimate than this. This is nothing compared to us controlling the lives of others together."

  
You pondered that, then agreed.

  
He beamed at you, and you smiled back, pleased that he was pleased.

  
"Good, now just relax..."

  
Adachi took his time to explore your body, hands sliding up your hips to your chest, pulling down the cups of your bra. You shivered slightly at the cold air of your apartment, nipples budding slightly at the change in temperature. He bent his head, leaning forwards to take a nipple into his mouth, fingers pinching and rolling the other nipple. You gasped at the feeling, eyes slowly closing, and your hands were clenched in the fabric of his jacket. He bit down gently, and you moaned, arching your back.

  
It took some effort on his part to pull himself away from your tits, and he gazed at you, enjoying the look of pleasure on your face. His hands slipped down to your hips, raising you up slightly so you rested on your knees rather than his lap. Hand lightly trailing down further, he gently rubbed at your covered cunt, pleased at the damp spot that was quickly appearing. You looked embarrassed, but did your best to relax, wanting to enjoy the sensations.

  
Adachi grew bored with simply rubbing, and then tugged the fabric of your panties to one side, revealing your shaved slit.

  
"Where did you get the idea to shave?" He asked, spreading your wet folds with two fingers. You looked away from him, embarrassed.

  
"Uhm....Ai-san. When she gave me advice on..." You stopped. It was more like she had snobbily informed you that a girl should be shaved if she wanted to not be an embarrassment if one were to wear a bikini.

  
His eyes narrowed at you. "If you ever sleep with one of the boys at school?" Jealousy reared inside of him, but he managed to keep it out of his voice.

  
"It's not like they'd ever really ask me or have it go that far." Your voice became slightly bitter. "They all know that I'm not like them, that I'm not normal, even if they can't consciously say why."

  
Adachi relaxed, and smiled at you. "While that's true, you're so much better than they are. I think you're really quite special...not like those other bitches, and nothing like Ebihara." A finger brushed against your clit, and you gasped, jerking slightly at the contact. "We're really much, much better than the rest of them." He gently rubbed at your clit with the lightest touch, and you whimpered quietly, pressing your hips down against his hand, wanting more contact, but he pulled his hand away slightly, denying you. You looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Feels amazing when I touch you like this, doesn't it? Only I can make you feel this good." Teasingly, he increased the pressure of his finger just slightly, and you moaned.

  
"You understand that, right?" He asked you.

  
You nodded. "I know that, Adachi-san. Please..."

  
Immediately, he stopped rubbing your clit, and both his hands fell away from your body. You whined - a small, needy noise - in the back of your throat.

  
"Adachi-san, please!" You said, exasperated.

  
"Please, what?" He said, eyes wide in an attempt to affect innocence.

  
"Please..." You struggled to find the words.

  
He leaned back into the couch, widening the distance between the two of you.

  
You looked frustrated. "Please touch me," you whispered, trying to choke back the mortification.

  
Adachi raised an eyebrow. "Touch you where?"

  
You opened your mouth, trying to say something, and then shut it again.

  
"You want me to touch your cunt?" He supplied, and you nodded. "I want to hear you say it. Beg for me to touch your pussy and clit."

  
"Adachi-san..." You began, and then he interrupted you.

  
"I think I'd prefer to hear you say my name, at least in private."

  
You took a shaky breath. "Please touch my pussy and clit," you whispered, "I want you, Tohru..."

  
He tugged you close again, fingers sliding their way back down to your cunt, rubbing your clit and this time there was no teasing. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, grinding slightly against his hand as Adachi licked a line up the column of your throat, before biting gently.

  
"Oh my god, Tohru."

  
That was all the encouragement he needed, and he slowly slipped one finger inside of your wetness. You shifted slightly, somewhat uncomfortable and unaccustomed to the feeling.

  
"Enjoy it," he whispered, kissing your neck, "enjoy how good I'm making you feel." His finger curled slightly inside of you, thumb still rubbing your clit and you moaned. Adachi shifted slightly underneath you, aroused at your quiet moans, and licked his lips. The sight of you with exposed tits and moaning rather loudly as he fingered you was a delight, and he wondered if he would risk taking a photo of you with his phone. Better yet, he wondered if you were drunk enough to let it progress to him fucking you on the couch.

As if the universe had other plans, his phone rang. The sound of his ringtone startled you, and you pouted, whatever pleasure you felt quickly slipping away at the ruined moment. Adachi groaned in frustration; with his free hand he pulled out his cellphone, and sighed as he saw the name on the screen - Dojima-san. 

  
"You have to leave," you said, sounding extremely put out.

  
Adachi nodded and sighed, withdrawing his finger from your cunt. "When Dojima-san calls, I answer," he responded, shrugging. You sighed, letting yourself sink back down onto his lap. "I have a few minutes, I don't think it's really an emergency..." He pressed his wet finger against your lips, and you let him slip the digit inside your mouth. You closed your mouth around his finger, and tentatively ran your tongue along the length of it, tasting yourself.

  
He watched appreciatively for a moment, then pulled his hand away as his phone beeped with another text message. Sighing again, he reached behind you to grab a handful of your hair, tugging your head to one side to expose your throat.

  
"I'll leave you with something before I go," he said, before biting down on your skin. Not gently this time, and you winced at the sharp pain. He soothed the area with his tongue, and then sucked harshly. You gasped, squirming slightly in his lap, loving the feel of his mouth and tongue on your neck. His mouth moved lower down your neck, repeating his actions, and then to the other side, still using your hair to angle your head as he saw fit. Finally done, he let go of your hair and he looked at the dark bruises forming along both sides of your neck.

  
You would have one hell of a time covering those up anytime you went out, without using theater make-up or having to come up with a flimsy excuse for wearing high collars or a scarf.

  
"Now I really have to go," Adachi said, glancing down at his phone as the screen lit up once more. You nodded, sliding off of his lap and hastily fixing your clothes. Standing, he fixed his own clothes, but rather half-heartedly. Rumpled was his signature look, after all.

  
Pouting the entire time, you walked him to the door.

  
Before he left, he pulled you into a kiss - far too brief for the both of you - and then winked conspiratorily at you. "Think of me while I'm gone, won't you?"


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, I think. I'm losing steam and I feel like it shows in this chapter, but I honestly really just want to finish this.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

"Um..." You fidged in his lap, completely unclothed, and glanced away from his face. "I'm nervous..." You bit your lip. "It's not like I have any experience and you..." You looked him in the face; it had been two weeks since the initial moment on your sofa and there hadn't been really much time for the two of you to spend together. Adachi had been absurdly busy at work, and you were caught up with school and being pressured to actually attend your after-school clubs. "But you do and I don't.." Your voice trailed off and you mumbled the last few words, but Adachi caught them anyway.

  
He shifted you slightly closer, catching your chin in one hand to force you to look up at him. "That's fine, you know. I like that you don't have experience." Adachi kissed you, slow and sweet, and you responded enthusiastically, arms around his neck, tits pressed against his chest. It made you feel better, if only somewhat. His kisses could be so sweet, soft and caring. Just as easily has he could be vicious and cruel and hard.

  
You pulled away from the kiss. "But..."

  
One of his hands trailed down your back, and then to the front, slipping between your legs and then he began to gently rub your clit. Light touches, slow circles. Over and over again.

  
"But what?" He murmured, lips pressed against your neck.

  
You moaned quietly, all thoughts having fled from your mind. The pleasure was distracting.

  
"You think I won't enjoy your innocence?" A finger slipped inside of your cunt, thrusting slowly. "You think I won't enjoy turning you into my perfect girl?" A second finger, faster now. "I'll show you everything that I like." His mouth against your ear, gently nipping your earlobe. "And I'll make you cum, over and over again, as long as you're my good girl." The movement of his hands stopped suddenly, taking you by surprise and you whined quietly. "You do enjoy pleasing me, don't you?" Adachi asked, looking into your eyes.

  
You nodded. "Of course I do." A confused look crossed your face; why wouldn't you? It was easy to please Adachi - with his charming, boyish grin a definite bonus - unlike everyone else at school. The teachers were easy; most adults were. But the people arond your age - there was no pleasing them. Do what the teachers wanted, and all the students hated you - too smart, too much of a show off, so stuck up! But if you did what your classmates wanted, then suddenly your teachers disliked you, thought you were a delinquent, troublesome, a no-good punk like that Tatsumi kid, oh how his mother must be ashamed, you don't want to turn out like that, do you?

  
The fingers inside your pussy resumed their movement, and you tilted your head back in pleasure, eyes closed, and a moan fell from your lips. Your fingers clutched at his biceps, digging into the fabric of his jacket.

  
"And you trust me, don't you?"

You nodded in reply, unable to form words. His gaze darkened. "Good. Then you have nothing to worry about." God, it was just too easy, but it was so sweet how earnest you were. You murmured some sort of assent, too lost in the waves of pleasure engulfing you - more and more and your breathing quickened and he felt you tighten about his fingers -

  
A moment more, and then his hand stopped once more, and you huffed, lips thinned in irritation as the pleasure quickly slipped away.

  
"Tohru, why?" You whined, you were so close to cumming, and for him to stop was nigh on cruel and unusual punishment. He slipped his fingers free from your pussy to press them against your lips, and you quickly took his fingers into your mouth, sucking them clean and tasting yourself on him. Slightly sweet, heavy on your tongue.

  
"Well, first thing to know is that a girl should always take care of her man first. And if she does a good job, then she gets fucked, and then she gets to cum." Adachi tugged his fingers away from your mouth, noting the bright look in your eyes.

  
"Her man?" You repeated, looking rather pleased at the wording. You reached up to run your hands through his hair, strands soft between your fingers. You marveled at his words, the implications. Marveled at him.

  
"You're mine, you know," he said, "Why would I sleep with those other sluts when there's you? Sweet and innocent, with that body of yours and your lips..." He moved you off his lap, and spread his legs, gesturing for you to kneel between him.  He licked his lips, and undid his zipper, pulling out his cock, thick and hard and long. "Now be a good girl and suck." Quickly following his direction, you took the head of his thick cock into your mouth, trying to take more and more of his length and throat, gagging as you felt his length hit the back of your throat.

  
The sight of your full lips wrapped around his shaft was almost too much - inexperience be damned, you were so enthusiastic about pleasing him that you were gagging yourself on Adachi's cock, drooling and choking on him. Adachi dug his fingers into your hair, pressing your head further down on his cock until your nose was pressed against the skin of his stomach. Your throat flexed around his cock as you tried not to bite, or to vomit. Your eyes watered at the pain, as you felt Adachi force your head up and down his length, over and over again.

  
"Good girl, you're such a good girl, just stay there and let me facefuck you," Adachi breathed. You felt tears run down your face, and you struggled to breathe through your nose, but Adachi had taken control - set the pace and rhythm, and it was too fast, and he was too thick inside of your mouth, his cock was too big for you to handle for your first time sucking him off, just too much -

  
Adachi pulled you off of his cock, and you gasped for air, before launching into a coughing fit. You sniffled, trying to catch your breath, and stared into Adachi's eyes. He was grinning down at you, pleased, his hand still resting on your head, stroking your hair gently and lovingly.

  
"Did I do okay?" You asked, voice somewhat hoarse from the throatfucking you had just received.

  
"Very good," he murmured as he sat up straight to remove his rumpled blazer, undoing the tie around his neck and throwing both onto the floor beside the couch. "Get up, lie down on the couch." His voice was much rougher now. His fingers flew down his front as he undid his shirt, shrugging that off as well, and he smirked as your eyes swept over his body, and you bit down on your lip. It was hard to imagine just how toned he was underneath all his wrinkled clothing, and you eyed his muscled arms appreciatively.

  
He was right, why bother with anyone else when you were his and vice versa? The two of you, his Persona, and that TV World, and whatever private island the two of you had built in your home. You watched with bated breath as Adachi removed the his pants, and then his briefs, and he spread your legs roughly. You blushed, and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. This was different - you felt too open, to exposed. Literally, and figuratively, of course. Grasping his large cock in hand, he rubbed the bulbous head against your clit, noting your sharp inhale. You were so damn wet, thighs sticky with your own fluids.

  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Adachi breathed, voice low and rough. You nodded, hesitantly at first, and then with increasing vigor.

  
"Please, Tohru..."

  
He continued to rub the head of his cock between your folds, teasing your clit, eliciting stuttery and breathy gasps from you.

  
"Beg. I want you to beg for me to fuck you."

  
A whimper made it's way out from you, and you worried at your lip. "But..."

  
The rubbing stopped, and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, and suddenly it felt like he was looming over you more than he really was, dark and malicious. "Beg."

  
The words burst from you. "Please, please fuck me Tohru. I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me." There was a small movement of his hips, and you felt the head of his cock slide into you, stretching you, a strange, dull pain spreading through you. His arms were on either side of your face, and he was staring at you, mouth twisted into that cruel smile of his. Another small thrust of his hips, and you mewled, the sound foreign to your own ears.  
  
"You're not done begging yet," he whispered, and you saw the muscles work in his forearms as he gripped at your couch to control himself.

  
"God, Tohru, don't tease me like this, please, please. I need your cock inside of me, I want you to fuck me senseless, and scream your name." The litany continued, desperation flooding your voice. "I want your big cock inside of my tight little pussy, Tohru, please, I can't handle you teasi - " Your words were cut off as Adachi moved, and you felt his length sliding into you in a long, slow torturous movement. Your breaths became small hiccups, and you grabbed at his arms again, nails digging into his muscles at the burn spreading through your lower body. Adachi let out his own breath, feeling you tight and wet and warm around him.

  
"Good girl," he murmured, "such a good girl." Then he leaned back, your arms falling away from him, and he grabbed your legs, hoisting them up over his shoulders so he had a better angle as he began to thrust into you. The pain intensified at the pace - hard and fast and rough. You were only a toy for him to use, in this moment, his own personal cocksleeve. The thought flickered through your mind briefly, but you didn't care - it turned you on, oddly enough, to be used as some sort of object for Adachi to take his own pleasure from. This was what being a good girl was, right? That was what he wanted, and you so desperately wanted to be  _his_ good girl.

  
He adjusted the angle of your hips once more, and a loud moan was ripped from you. "Right there, oh, god..."  Whatever spot he had just brushed up against, you wanted him to do it again.

  
Adachi growled, and his rough and fast pace became even rougher. His name fell from your mouth like a prayer, and the pleasure was building in waves - cresting higher and higher, and you were ready to drown in it. The pain had dulled, almost faded away, but wasn't gone completely and it combined with the pleasure and sent you spiraling towards dizzying heights. Adachi shifted his weight slightly, and placed one hand about your throat, squeezing. Gently at first, and while it was only somewhat harder to breathe, you could still draw breath.

  
And then he squeezed harder, until your breath whistled in your throat as you struggled to draw air. Your hands were clasped around his wrist, half loving caress, half trying to pull his hand away. In response, he gave a particularly hard squeeze, an exceptionally hard thrust and somehow the lack of oxygen was okay because the pleasure had intensified a hundred-fold, and stars burst in your vision.

  
You felt your muscles in your body clench, back arching, and your own desperate fingers covered Adachi's and had him squeeze again, almost cutting off your breathing completely and you felt yourself cum, eyes rolling into the back of your head, mouth open slightly. Your vision faded slightly at the edges, and his hand released it's grip on your neck, and you heaved in deep breaths, whimpering quietly as you felt far too over-stimulated, but he was still thrusting into you - his pace choppy now, low growls erupting from him every now and then. You felt frazzled, and the pleasure from his thrusts had started bordering on pain again and then with a moan, you felt a rush of warmth inside of you. Adachi withdrew from you, the last few spurts of cum landing on your inner thigh and stomach. Sitting back on his haunches, your legs still resting lightly on his shoulders, he drank in the sight.

  
So much better than his fantasies. Infinitely better. Hell, nothing could compare  _this_ to any of the other girls he had fucked.

  
Eyes glazed and hazy, mouth slightly open, tits heaving as you tried to catch your breath. Cum on your stomach and slowly dripping out of your cunt. He licked his lips; this would be good fodder for when he was too busy at work to see you.

  
"I feel sore," you whispered, looking up at Adachi, "I like it." It was a satisfying sort of sore, that weird blend of discomfort and pleasure. Adachi leaned down and claimed your lips in a kiss, biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

  
When he pulled away, he had the wolfish smirk on his face. "Good. That means you're properly mine." His hand trailed down your sides, eliciting a shiver. "But we're not done. I have all weekend to have you however I want, whenever I want." His gaze darkened. "You're mine, and only mine, now."


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this is the second to last chapter, whoops. There'll be a brief epilogue after this chapter.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

His fingers were curled about your neck, your breath coming in short gasps. Adachi's thrusts were slow, shallow, almost teasing. His face leaned in close to yours, quick and brief kisses, then nipped at your ear.

  
"You like this, don't you?" He whispered, hot breath against your ear, "you can barely breathe, can't you?"

  
You managed a whimper.

  
"It feels like your lungs are going to burst, but that's your brain crying out for air. The lack of air..." He gave a particularly hard thrust. "The lack of air is slowly killing neurons." He resumed a faster pace, angling himself slightly so his cock brushed against your that one spot that always sent you moaning repeatedly. "Your vision is blurry, I sound so very far away..." Adachi was breathing heavily, hands tightening ever so slightly. "But you like it. I can tell - I can feel your cunt tightening around my dick. I know you're about to cum, just from me having control of your life like this."

  
He kissed you, biting down harshly on your lower lip, and you moaned, shaking your head. Adachi's eyes were bright, fevered, boring into yours.

  
"You can't deny it," he said, voice low and rough, "I know your body - I can tell you're going to cum. The flush on your skin, your muscles tightening. Such a filthy slut. All you need is a little push..."

  
The pace of his thrusts sped up, his usual hard and rough pace, and your breasts heaved as you struggled to draw breath for moans at the dizzying pleasure. He leaned down on his hands, applying more presure and your eyes rolled back into your head as he continued to fuck you and you knew he was right. You closed your eyes, stars bursting behind your lids and came, pleasure spiking throughout your body. Everything faded to black, your body going limp and Adachi quickly released his hold on your throat.

  
You immediately drew in a deep breath, vision returning rather splotchily. Adachi leaned down, biting your neck and sucking hard, leaving another dark bruise. Your fingers tangled in his hair, feeling his body weight rest against you as you lay there, and let him thrust into you, wanting him to finish soon - your body felt too sensitive, and the pleasure had started to mingle with the pain.

  
"Beg for my cum."

  
"Adachi, please cum inside of me," you whispered, voice hoarse from his choking you (and you knew you were going to have bruises on your neck from his harsh grip). He continued to bite your neck, your shoulder; one hand squeezing your tit, pinching your nipple. He shuddered, burying his face into the crook of your neck as you felt him cum inside of you, and you closed your eyes, moaning quietly. "God, yes..."

  
Adachi pushed himself up on one forearm, staring down at you and smirking. "My little slut," he murmured affectionately, sounding quite pleased. His fingers gently brushed against your neck, and you made a small sound in the back of your throat, eyelids fluttering slightly.

  
He wasn't wrong. You did love it when he had his hands around your neck, squeezing. It didn't matter what he did to you, you always loved it, loved how he so easily held control of you in his hands.

/

  
It had been months since the first time he had fucked you, and things had settled into a pattern of sort. Adachi typically spent half the week at your place now, which the two of you had attempted to keep from the neighbors for a bit. Eventually, word got out when someone saw him leaving your house in the morning for work and rumor spread that you were sleeping with him.

  
While they weren't incorrect...

  
You disliked that your private affairs were put on display for the whole town, and you wound up harboring some simmering resentment towards the townspeople for their inane and stupid gossiping. But eventually, things quieted down amongst the adults although the students were torn between admiration of you dating an older man and calling you a stupid whore.

  
It was easy to ignore them, and you just continued on with your life. 

  
And every now and then you went to Adachi's apartment.

  
It was a few weeks after the first time you two had slept with each other, and his invitation (more order, really) was extended lazily as the two of you lay in your futon and you sucked him off.

  
He taught you his rules, his expectations. It was easy, and it was reassuring, too, to know exactly where you stood and what he wanted from you.

  
In essence, you gave your whatever control and independence you had within the walls of his apartment. And it was easy, it was comfortable, and you fell into that role quickly. And that first time you went to his place...

  
You knew that the police always had to lock their assigned guns within police premises - usually their desks - whenever they went off-duty, and for any citizen to requisiton for a gun permit was usually met with a mountain of red tape, and even if they did manage to get through all of that, the answer was generally a 'no'. Adachi though, somehow managed to get around that - he built model guns that he bought from hobby shops, and had somehow managed to modify them to fire small-caliber bullets. You thought him brilliant for that, to circumvent the law in such a manner.

  
He let you into his apartment. You had come straight from school, ditching your stupid music club to go see him instead. Adachi then sat on his couch, and you looked around. His small apartment was as bare as your room, and you understood why.

  
"Stand in front of me," Adachi said, leaning back and looking relaxed. There was no sign of joviality on his face, his usual joking mask that he put on for the world. "Good...strip, and then kneel."

  
You did as he asked,standing in front of him in a matching bra and thong. Adachi had texted you this morning, telling you what he wanted to see you wear after you came to his apartment after school.

  
Pastel mint and edged with white lace. Sexy, but with still an air of innocence.

  
You knelt between his spread legs, looking up at him, blushing and with apprehension in your eyes. Adachi leaned forward to tug the ties out of your hair, letting it fall around your face, and gently brushed your cheek with the back of his fingers.

  
"Beautiful. You are the perfect girl that I deserve in this shit-filled world," he murmured. Then his hand roughly shoved you to your knees, and you winced at the impact. The TV murmured quietly in the background as you stared at him with watery eyes, his hand grabbing something he had placed by his side. It was one of his model handguns - a replica of the one that was standard issue to police officers, a Smith and Wesson.

  
You eyed it nervously. You knew he was good enough to modify these to fire real bullets, and he certainly was a good enough marksman that the .38 round could kill. You swallowed.

  
"Relax," he soothed, showing you the hammer block. Relief swept through you, and you sagged slightly, resting your cheek against the inside of his thigh. It was silly of you to be afraid, you thought, you had done nothing wrong - and it was as he said, you were his perfect girl. Silly, so silly.

  
Regardless, his finger didn't leave the trigger guard.

  
"You trust me, don't you?" Adachi asked lackadasically, his free hand running through your hair.

  
"Of course I do!" You responded, somewhat insulted that he had to ask.

  
"You know, you have your own count of victims," he said slowly, "power of your own to kill people. And yet, here you are, on your knees." Adachi licked his lips; his voice was a low purr, and you shivered. He caught the motion, smirking, and pressed the barrel against your forehead.

  
"You don't care, you trust me enough to have a fucking gun pointed at you." He fell silent for a moment. "You like me, don't you?" His voice was casual, but there was a near-undetectable undercurrent of desperation.

  
"Yes," you answered unhesitatingly.

  
The barrel of the gun trailed down the bridge of your nose, and he noticed as your breath hitched, one of your hands sliding down to your mound.

  
"This is turning you on, isn't it?"

  
The barrel trailed lower, down to your mouth, resting gently against your cock-sucking lips.

  
"And you love me having control over you, don't you?" He continued, then paused. "No, more than that. You love it." Adachi pressed the gun more firmly against your lips. "Suck it. Suck it like you would my cock." His voice was hoarse now, and he found his mouth going even drier as you licked the underside of the barrel, eyes lidded heavily before taking it into your mouth.

  
"Look at me," he ordered quietly, barely able to force the words out. He felt his hands shaking slightly when you met his gaze. "I could kill you," he whispered, "if you ever betray me. Hell, I could kill you right now."

  
You hesitated for a moment; you knew what the consequences of betraying him were. You had no doubt, hell, you knew that going into this with him. You weren't that damn naive. The TV continued to murmur in the background, and the occasional quiet moan from you as you started to rub your clit. Adachi had fished his cock out of his pants, stroking slowly as he watched the sight in front of him.

  
After a moment more, Adachi swore loudly, pulling the gun out of your mouth and tossing it aside. "In my lap," he orderd harshly, and you climbed into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. He reached down, rubbing circles against the damp fabric of your panties. "Look at you, so damn wet just from sucking my gun like it's a dick." He increased the pressure of his fingers, and was rewarded with a moan from you, desperately grinding your hips against his hand. Adachi leaned forwards, kissng you slowly.

  
He pulled back, but his fingers still rubbed incessantly at your clit.

  
"You're such a slut." His voice was harsh, but his kisses gentle and sweet. You moaned in response, not caring that he had just called you a slut.

  
The pressure of his fingers increased, rubbing incessantly. "My slut....my sweet little slut."

  
You didn't care, when you got down to it. You were putty in his hands, and you didn't care whatever it was he was turning you into as long as at the end of the day you were his, and he was yours.

  
"You want me to make you cum, don't you?" Adachi pushed aside the fabric of your panties, sliding one finger into your wet cunt.

  
You whimpered, kissing him again, your hips moving, desperate for some friction. "Yes, please."

  
"Please what?" Adachi slid another finger inside of you, curlng them slightly to catch the one spot that always made you moan.

  
"Please make me cum," you gasped, blushing furiously.

  
Adachi smirked at you, and began to thrust his fingers at a damnably slow pace.

  
"That's almost good enough," he purred, "how about... 'your litle slut wants to cum'?" You hesitated, and his fingers stopped their movements. "Go on."

  
Your knees started to shake slightly, and you hesitated.

  
"The sooner you say it the sooner I let you cum."

  
You bit your lip, hesitating again. "Please, your little slut wants to cum," you forced out finally.

  
"Good slut. That wasn't that hard, was it?" Adachi withdrew his fingers, and you started to protest but the words were whisked away as you felt the head of his cock against your entrance. You slowly slid down on his length, moaning, shaking slightly as you grabbed at his shoulders.

  
Adachi couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face; you were still so tight and tiny, still wincing as you took his full length and girth. Still so eager to please him anway, even if it hurt. He grabbed your hips, fingers digging into your flesh hard enough to leave bruises, and thrust into you. You were grateful, as your knees were just too damn shaky at this point. He pulled you forwads, biting and sucking at your neck, not bothering to be gentle.

  
"Tohru..." You moaned, rollng your hips, enjoying the heady mix of pain and pleasure as you felt his cock bottom out inside of you. It didn't matter; the pain only added to everything, and you loved that he had showed you how pain made everything so much better.

  
Adachi growled low in his throat, feeling your cunt clench around his cock, your nails digging into his shoulders. You cried out loudly, his name spilling from your lips as you came, the harsh pulling of your hair sending you over the edge. Adachi quickly followed suit, and you continued to roll your hips, riding out your orgasm, panting slightly as you felt a rush of warmth inside of your pussy as he came inside of you. You sagged against him, smiling slightly as he breathed a sigh and kissed your cheek.

  
"Good girl," he murmured, "good slut."

  
You made a vague sound, pleased.

  
He trailed one hand up and down your back, and you shifted in his lap. Adachi tugged at your hair with his other hand, hard.

  
"Don't, you'll just make me want to fuck you again," he said, sounding amused.

  
"Oh?" You made the same movement, feeling his soft cock twitch slightly inside of you, and kissed his neck, tongue trailing up the column of his throat to his ear, nipping at his ear lobe. "What if your slut wants you to fuck her again?"

  
Adachi's gaze darkened, and he pulled on your hair hard enough to pull you away from him. You yelped, as his other hand caught your chin to shake your head violently.

  
"If you insist, then I'll just fuck you senseless."


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaaa. We've reached the end. Glad you all stuck along for the ride. As always, thanks for the hits/kudos/comments.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

The two of you lay in your futon, his arm lazily draped around and pulling you possessively against him. A heavy comforter lay over the both of you. Fog curled dark and heavy against your bedroom window, and a chill permeated the air despite the comforter and the space heater being on. You shivered; no matter what, it always seemed like you were cold these days, made even worse by your excursion out into the rain a few days ago.

You had picked out someone at random, your new victim, and Adachi seemed more delighted about the person than usual. You didn't get it; it was just some random classmate, the son of the manager of Junes. Whatever, as long as it made Adachi happy you didn't give a damn. And it wasn't that hard to lure the dumbass out of his comfort zone one night after his shift and dispose of him. Adachi had told you not to use the TV, but to instead go back to your previous methods from before you met him. 

You didn't give a damn, but it did feel good to kill someone with your own hands again. It was that visceral thrill, seeing the light and life fade from their eyes and face until it was all glassy-eyed and slack-jawed emptiness. Standing over their body, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through you. That feeling of being superior, of being  _ better _ . 

God, you forgot how much you had missed it.

Dumping the body into the river made disposal easy - the fish would eat the flesh, and the current would sweep whatever was left into the ocean. 

Nice and easy.

Fingers tilted your chin up, so you were looking into Adachi's face, and pulling you from your thoughts. "Thinking of me?" Adachi asked, teasingly.

You giggled a bit. "Maaaybe."

The fingers trailed from your chin to your neck, slowly tracing the ligature marks on your neck, and you shivered again. It didn't take much from Adachi nowadays to turn you on, and maybe at one point you would have been embarrassed to be so easily aroused by him, but now... His hand tightened about your neck, just briefly, and you whined, grinding your hips against him.

Adachi's hand pushed your hair away from your neck, so he could peer more closely at the bruising. You huffed and pouted, wanting more from him, but stopped when you noticed the look on his face. It was that boyish smirk, playful and cruel all at once.

"You're really quite a romantic, you know," he said, sounding amused as you played with the waistband of his boxers.

"Oh, am I?" You responded, distracted with trying to remove his underwear, only stopping when his hand swatted yours away.

"Mm, you are. To think that you're willing to let me squeeze your throat hard enough that I leave bruises, that's pretty romantic of you." His hand was at your throat again. "That you'd prefer to gag on my cock instead of breathe, now that's true romance." He was squeezing again, and you could feel the dampness between your legs. "That you'd rather give up some brain cells and let me choke and bruise you whenever and however I want, that's love." 

"Oh..." The darkness crawled at the edges of your vision as Adachi squeezed even harder, and you could feel the hard ridge of his cock against your stomach. You placed your hands over his, loving the feel of his long fingers around your throat. You grinned, wheezing as you fought for breath. 

"That's good," you whispered, finding yourself pleased; he knew, he knew and that was all that mattered. His face swam in your vision, still smirking.

"Don't worry," you could hear him say, just barely, "I won't kill you. You're my good little girl, remember?"


End file.
